The Dark Lord's Own
by SilverCypress
Summary: Alright well I changed the chapters a little i felt like things were going to fast in my story so i slowed it down, Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord's Own

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas or anybody else's okay i own only my ideas and my ideas only.

I have terrible spelling so give me a break please.

-Voldemort's house Jack's room-

"I'm so fucking tired." Jack groaned running his hands through his blue hair making it frost back into its spiky look and his icy blue eyes glaring at the wall in his black everyday robes.

"Jack?" Asked a boy walking in.

"Haven't I told you to knock?" Jack asked irritated. The boy became the brother to Jack as soon as he met him so very long ago, or sixteen years, however you want to put it.

_-Sixteen years ago to a terrifying but terrific Halloween night-_

_"Daddy, Daddy." Repeated a little baby with frosty blue hair, about the age one._

_"What jack?" asked the Dark Lord getting impatient._

_"Don't go p'ease." the baby, Jack, looked at him with sad eyes. Little Jack knew something could go wrong, he may be little but he understood much, just like his soon to be brother._

_"Jack I have to, so goodnight" He said tucking the baby in and walking away muttering about how he wouldn't be too long. With that he apperated away to the Potter's._

_Once the residing house of the Potter's was reached, with help of a traitor friend of the Potter's, Voldemort blasted the door open and quickly stupefied James Potter, not wanting to waste time, so he could get to the children and destroy them. After that he quickly went upstairs to find Lily trying to protect children._

_"Please, no not Nick, not Nick."Lily Potter said holding the child Nick in her arms. He looked at her and Nick and saw the other child in the cot watching him with curiosity. The dark lord could feel the power emanating from this child and not the one called Nick. The child in the cot, Harry, had the entire world's sadness in his eyes. Neglect affected a child so much, it angered and amused the Voldemort that a family of the Light would neglect a child in favor of the other, and that is what was clearly going on. The Dark Lord knew that to be powerful he would have to kill Harry. Quickly he also stupefied the mother of his supposed defeaters; he only wanted to deal with the children at the moment._

"_This will end the pain of neglect that this family has caused you." Voldemort whispered raising his wand to the child's forehead._

_"Avada Kadavra" He said almost silently. The green curse rebounded off of the youngest Potter child, turning a white color in the process, and headed for the Dark Lord, who quickly dodged to the side. The white light, hit a wall causing debris to fly everywhere. A piece of wood carved a 'V' into Nick's cheek but at the same time the cut opened the magical backlash from his brothers magic hit him causing it to be a cursed scar, that will be famous to him and all fools._

_Voldemort took this chance and decided to take Harry with him. He could raise Harry, along with Jack, and train them well as his apprentices. Grabbing Harry, who seemed to already know what, was going to happen, he apperated back to his manor to introduce a new member._

_-Present time-_

**'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' **"Jack Frost Riddle get your ass up dad wants to talk to us now!" Harry said mocking his brother. Jack groaned getting up gracefully and going out the door to be met by a black haired, green eyed 17 year old. Jack quirked a perfectly looking eyebrow at him

"What Harry?" He asked running his hands through his hair. It was a bad habit of his that Jack intended to break sooner or later, most likely later, as it was trademark of his.

"I already told you Jack Dad wants to talk to us now." Harry said already walking down the stairs.

"M'kay." Jack said following Harry down to the dining room. 'Wonder what dad wants?'

Review please i need to know if it's bad or good and of course and out of character Voldemort. I'm trying to make him as much as a normal Voldemort as possible but it'll be hard for me so he will be nicer…somewhat.

**Please Review! And please people give me a little break because I keep getting lost on how to post chapters, Thank you!**


	2. Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas any of them. Please excuse my bad spelling.

"…...talking……"

'….thoughts….'

'…_..dream….'_

Chapter two: Hogwarts!

----------------Voldemort's house, dining room-------------------

"Hey dad," I said sitting at the same end of the table as them but opposite of Harry "Hey Harry." I nodded my head to him as I said his name. Harry smiled at me and started to eat. Voldemort just looked at me and finally said.

"Jack, I'm taking a trip to gather allies-" He started off.

"Finally a trip, I could use one." I said relaxing in my chair.

"No Jack, you and your brother will not be going with m-" He didn't get to finish that either. Thanks to me.

"What! What do you mean; you can't just leave us here!"I started fuming. Harry gulped down a huge bite and started to cough, we both looked at him.

"Heh heh, er, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"You guys aren't staying here either, you're going to Hogwarts." He stated calmly. I just gave him a look that made Harry shrink back into his chair.

"WHAT, YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO THERE DO YOU? I REFUSE WHILE DUMBLEDORE IS HEADMASTER!" I yelled at him, he didn't flinch and he stayed calm then he gave a little smile. He has always liked how we dislike Dumbledore.

"That's what I said to him except without the yelling." Harry said going back to eating.

"You guys are going, you have no choice in this matter I'll have snape watch over you two there while I'm gone and if you meet any vampires there get them on outside with out the old fool knowing." He finished walking out of the room. I looked over at Harry and before I could say anything he ran out of the room.

"Lot's of moral support isn't there." I mumbled to myself grabbing a piece of toast and walking up the stairs to my room to grab some money so I could go to Diagon alley and maybe even Knockturn alley I started thinking. So I ran upstairs and grabbed my wand, my money, and went to go tell my dad and brother I was going. I reached my dad first I told him I was going he said it was fine so long as I brought my Harry which was fine with me. I grabbed harry he grabbed what he needed and we apparated (hint: they are both seventeen).

When we got there we got everything we needed including some dark arts books that we disguised so people didn't get suspicious. When we walked out of the bookstore, since that was the last place we needed to go we headed for the ice cream parlor.

I bumped into someone or someone bumped into me however you want to put it. I was going to make a snide remark, like I usually would, but I swear I was looking into the face of an angel, she has blue eyes that are slightly clouded, smooth and shiny light brown almost blonde hair, and I could tell she was a vampire by the way her teeth shined unnaturally. Then she looked up at me slightly alarmed.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't watching were I was going." She apologized.

"It's perfectly fine I wasn't watching were I was going either by the way my names Jack." I said offering her my hand. She looked at it then took and smiled.

"Ok, well my name is Artemis and I'm really sorry." Artemis said.

"Like I said it's alright. So what got you so distracted?" I asked my curiosity kicking in and she laughs, a very nice melodic laugh, I might add.

"Oh I was just thinking of going back to school again." She said shrugging "My mind wonder offs even though I never actually have anything like this happen." I nodded in understanding "Right well it was nice to meet you but I need to get back home, bye." Artemis said smiling.

I nod "Bye." I say turning around sighing and shaking my head I walk over too Harry and he raises an eyebrow.

"You know, she is kinda cute." Harry said nudging me, I give a cold laugh.

"Yeah like I'll ever see her again." I mutter "Come on I'm sure there are a few other things we can do before we have to go back home." I say taking Harry

Sorry people I messed up when I updated this, but here is the full chapter. Important:** I did not base Artemis off me; I just like the name, ok.** I know it's not long but please give me a little break and please I love positive reviews and ideas but I'll except constructive criticism too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas and people.

If you can't tell voldemorts a little oc sorry but I really can't play him any other way.

"Come on Harry I'm not going to share a compartment with first years, So hurry up." I told harry while walking through platform 9 3/4. Harry just followed silently I turned around so swiftly that harry almost ran into me.

"What?" he questioned. I gave him a look that had explain written all over it. He looked away and answered, "I'm worried that I'll get sorted into Gryffindor and that dad will disown me"

I gave a light chuckle as we continued looking for a compartment. I could tell he was glaring at me from behind.

"Why are you laughing?" he sighed.

"They only way father would disown you is if you became a bloody Hufflepuff," I paused and looked at him and continued walking "But, I can see you becoming a Hufflepuff."

Harry rolls his eyes "Yes I'll become a Hufflepuff and rule the world." He jokes and I nod.

"Well Frosty," He decided to call me by what almost everyone calls me by but my father "I found a compartment with one person in it and I'll ask them if we can sit with them while you wait out here." He finished with a knowing smirk. Uh oh that kind of scares me.

Harry walks into the compartment for a minute or so and walks back out. He smiles and says-

"She said we can sit with her." Then he opens the door and sits down I walk in after him and sit down next to him after I put up our trunks and close the door. I look over to see who we are sitting with and it ends up we are sitting with the same girl from Diagon alley. Oh great just when I think I won't see her here she is. She catches my glance and smiles.

"Your Jack right?" She asks I nod then she looks at harry "I don't think I got your name last time?" Artemis says as she looks at harry.

"No you didn't but I'm Harry." He holds out his hand she looks at it for a minute and smiles at him taking Harry's hand.

"I'm Artemis." She says as they break the hand shake. "So are you guys transfer and from where?" she asks.

I nod my head sitting down "Yeah we are. We were home schooled and I'm sorry I don't believe we caught your last name." I say wanting to make sure we could trust her.

"Oh sorry and I don't believe I caught yours." She replied, Oh were we caught I smile

"We are defiantly caught now aren't we? It's Frost." I lie smoothly even though I'm not really lying. We, my father, my brother and I, decided to use while we were at Hogwarts. My father decided that it'd be too obvious and Dumbledor would know something was up.

"My last name is Carlen." She says smoothly.

"Wait like the royal vampires last name." Harry says abruptly, which is odd because he only acts like this around people he know and trusts. Artemis nods slowly.

"Yes that's me the child of the vampires, born hundreds of years ago." Artemis said confirming Harry's beliefs. Harry got a look of sudden awe on his face, he's always been interested in vampires and werewolves.

"That's really cool," Harry pauses for a second and I lean back into my seat staring out of the window "So I'm guessing a lot of people don't know about being a vampire."

"Yep, but I don't really care if they do or don't, just as long as a vampire hunt doesn't start." Artemis said shaking her head. From that moment on we talked quitly going from one subject to another. We asked about Hogwarts and a little bit about her family, for our father's sake, and she also asked questions about our family, though we could not answer truthfully.

"Well I must be off I'm a prefect so I need to go help out but maybe I'll see you guys later." Artemis said smiling.

"Bye." Harry and I chorus once she leaves I let out a sigh.

"I really wish we didn't have to lie." Harry said "She's really nice."

I nod in understandment "Lets go, If we have to get sorted with first years than so be it lets just hurry up." I tell harry as we get up and head out.

I figured it would be hard to find were the first years were going but I was wrong. I mean apparently Dumbledor didn't want anyone to get lost, since he sent out a giant and probably an idiot at that, to call out for the first years.

"Ah, you must 'e the transfers Professor Dumbledor was talkin' 'bout." The giant said, I believe my father said his name is Hagrid. I give him a short nod not really paying attention to him. He looks disgruntled and tells us to get in a boat.

Harry gets an empty boat for us, I'm thankful we don't have to put up with any first years as they scatter into the other boats.

"So Jack what do you think it'll be like for us at Hogwarts?" Harry asked quietly not wanting anyone to overhear.

"I don't know but I figure we might as well be proud Slytherins. I think father mentioned Draco Malfoy going to school here so I figure if we need anything we can go to him." I reassure him even though I'd prefer to go and ask Artemis, but now why would I say that aloud.

After a while of being on the lake we got to Hogwarts walking inside the First years were awed except for a few who just shrugged. I tried not to roll my eyes The Riddle Castle is much nicer and cleaner, than Hogwarts.

Mcgonagle comes out and gives us a quick introduction and sends us Into the great hall get sorted.

All right chapter 3 done. Please tell me what you guys think.


End file.
